The Amazing World Of Gumball: Dead Rising
by MrLuke316
Summary: Gumball,Darwin, and Anais were going to Willamette for their vacation. but their trip is ruined by the undead. will they make it out of Willamette alive? THIS IS A WHAT IF STORY OF DEAD RISING. MAY CONTAIN ADULT LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1: The most worst pitstop ever

September 19

11:27 AM

(On a highway to Willamette Colorado)

Gumball and Darwin were driving to Willamette Colorado, a city which they have choosen to go for their vacation. They packed everything, and even brought along their little sister.

''Hey Gumball, why did you choose this place for our vacation?'' Darwin asked.

''I looked it up on the internet, I thought it would be an amazing place to travel to.'' Gumball explained.

''that's not the only reason why you decided to travel to Willamette.'' Anais said.

''What are you talking about?'' Gumball asked.

''She means, you decided to travel because of what happened back at Elmore.'' Darwin said.

''What happened?'' Gumball asked lying.

''you and Penny broke up, so you decided to calm yourself down by taking a nice long vacation.'' Anais explained.

''No I did not! I just like traveling!'' Gumball lied.

''Whatever man, at least I wasn't hiding under a pillow so you wouldn't see me crying.'' Darwin said.

''Shut up!'' Gumball shouted in embarrassment. Both Anais and Darwin couldn't help but laugh.

5 minutes later…

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were almost at Willamette. Gumball couldn't wait to get there. As for Darwin and Anais, they weren't very thrilled.

''Okay guys, it looks like were almost there.'' Gumball explained. Both Anais and Darwin groaned.

''Oh come on guys! We're going to have fun!'' Gumball said.

Just as Gumball wasn't paying attention to the road, He accidently ran over somebody In the process.

''OH MY GOD!'' said a shocked Gumball. Darwin and Anais were shocked as well. It was silent for 50 seconds until Darwin said something.

''Dude you've got to check if that person is still alive.'' Darwin explained. Gumball then had a shocked look on his face.

''WHAT?! BUT IM SCARED OF DEAD BODIES!'' Gumball said.

''Just do it Gumball! I don't want to get arrested for something you did!'' Anais said still shocked.

''Yeah, and besides, that person could still be alive.'' Darwin said.

''Im not going to!'' Gumball said.

''DO IT NOW!'' Anais and Darwin yelled at Gumball.

''Fine!'' Gumball said as he got out of the car to check on the person he hit.

He walked up to the body that he ran over very slowly. ''Agh, how did I get myself into this shit?'' Gumball asked himself. He saw a stick and decided to pick it up. As he got closer to the body, he poked it to see if it was still alive.

''Well…'' Darwin said.

''I don't know if he/she is still alive or not.'' Gumball said.

''Well then turn him/her over!'' Darwin said.

''Eww No! im not touching that thing. It's all rotten, and stinky.'' Gumball said.

''That THING is a person, and you could have killed him/her.'' Darwin said.

'''Does it even matter if it's a boy or girl?'' Gumball asked.

''No! all you have to do is figure out if he/she is aliver or not!'' Darwin said.

''Fine.'' Gumball said.

Gumball started rotating the body. After he was done, he immediately released.

''Gross! Now my hand is all greasy.'' Gumball said once again in disgust.

After Gumball was done whining, he checked the body closely.

''it looks dead to me!'' Gumball said.

Just as Gumball was about to get back in the car, the body got up and grabbed Gumballs shoulder.

''AGHH!'' Gumball grunted loudly. ''DARWIN, ANAIS, HEEELP!'' Gumball shouted for them to help.

''Oh my god!'' Darwin said as he started getting out of the car.

''Whats going on?'' Anais asked.

''Nothing, just stay inside.'' Darwin ordered.

Darwin went to the trunk of the car and opened it. Inside was a golf club. He took it out, and closed the trunk. Then headed over to Gumball.

''Hey, get off him!'' Darwin warned the zombie with the golf club in his hand.

''Yea, that's going to work Darwin, keep it up.'' Gumball managed to say sarcastically.

Darwin went in for a swing and knocked out the zombie.

''Dude, thanks.'' Gumball thanked Darwin.

''What was that thing?!'' Darwin asked.

''I don't know! But we've got to get out of here.'' Gumball said to Darwin.

Suddenly, they noticed a bunch of zombies surrounding them.

''I think that's a good idea.'' Darwin said.

They both rushed to the car and got inside.

''What happened out there?'' Anais asked.

''Nothing sis! Just the body I ran over decided to get a little payback!'' Gumball said.

''what does he mean Darwin?'' Anais asked once again.

''Its something we cant explain.'' Darwin said.

Gumball then noticed Zombies coming for them.

''Uh guys, we better hurry!'' Gumball said.

Darwin and Anais then looked out the window.

''Eww, what are those things?'' Anais asked.

''Another thing we cant explain.'' Darwin said.

Gumball tried to start the car, bur ir wouldn't start.

''Gumball whats wrong? Why isn't the car started.'' Darwin asked in panic.

''Dammit! The car must have ran out of battery after I hit that guy!'' Gumball said.

''Crap!'' Darwin said.

The zombies started getting closer. All of them were in a state of panic.

''THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!'' Darwin yelled in panic.

''Im trying to start the car! It wont START!'' Gumball yelled.

Gumball tried inserting the keys.

''Guys! They're getting closer!'' Anais warned them.

''Keep inserting!'' Darwin said.

The car finally started.

''Finally, lets get out of here!'' Gumball said.

Gumball drove away as fast as he could.

2 minutes later...

it was silent until Darwin finally spoke.

''Dude, what just happened?!'' Darwin asked.

''I don't know! the guy just got up and started attacking me!'' Gumball said.

''I know! how could someone even survive getting ran over by a car?'' Darwin asked.

''Anais, your the smartest! how could a person just survive getting ran over?'' Gumball asked.

''I have absolutely no theory for that! sorry!'' Anais apologized.

''Gumball was going at high speed! there is no way that guy would've survived.'' Darwin explained.

''and who were those people trying to get us?'' Anais asked.

''Okay guys. listen! we are just going to forget everything that just happened! ok?'' Gumball told them.

''Ok then.'' Darwin said.

''Alright.'' Anais said.

Suddenly the car stopped.

''Dude, what are you doing? keep going!'' Darwin said.

''I cant.'' Gumball said.

''Why?'' asked Anais.

''Because I think we are out of gas.'' Gumball told him.

Chapter 1 is finished, chapter 2 coming soon. don't forget to review this story.

That's it for this chapter, don't forget to review. Chapter 2 will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Willamette

September 19

12:05 PM

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were at a gas station filling up their car. After 2 minutes of pumping, it was finally ready to go.

''Okay its done pumping, now lets get to Willamette.'' Gumball said as they all got in the car.

They drove off and headed back on the road to Willamette. After about 5 miles of driving, they had finally made it.

''Hello Willamette!'' Gumball said as they drove past a sign that said ''Welcome to Willamette Colorado.''

''Uh guys, doesn't something look a bit off?'' Anais said.

''Yeah, theres something different about this place.'' Darwin said.

''Where is everybody?'' Gumball Asked. ''They sure didn't mention anything about it on the internet.'' Gumball continued.

''Yeah well, that's what you get for trusting the internet.'' Darwin said.

''Uh guys, look!'' Anais said.

There was a car with somebody on top of it with a baseball bat, and a bunch of zombies were surrounding him.

''Hey, don't those people look familiar?'' Darwin asked.

''that's because they are the same type of people we ran into on our way here!'' Anais said.

''What is their problem?'' Gumball asked.

The guy then noticed them.

''Hey, over here! I need a ride!'' The man said.

''That guy is trying to get our attention.'' Gumball said.

''He must need help!'' Anais said.

''No way! Im not going to get eaten alive by those things.'' Gumball said.

''What do we do?'' Darwin asked.

Everybody was in thoughts. But before they could figure out what to do, the man was pulled off the car by the zombies, and was eaten alive.

''Eww gross!'' Anais said in disgust!

''We need to get out of here!'' Gumball said as the Zombies began getting closer.

They drove off and lost the zombies.

''Dude, what the fuck is going on?'' Darwin asked.

''Shhh! Do you know that there is a little girl behind us?!'' Gumball asked.

''Im sorry dude, but I cant help it, something weird is going on here!'' Darwin said.

''What does the word fuck mean?!'' Anais said.

Darwin facepalmed.

''You idiot!'' Gumball said.

5 minutes later…

''Lets get to the mall, at least we'll be safe there!'' Gumball said.

When they got to the mall, they noticed that a bunch of zombies were covering the front doors of the mall.

''So much for that idea!'' Darwin said.

Then Gumball noticed another entrance. It was a door with the sign up above that said ''EXIT''

''Come on! Follow me!'' Gumball said as he got out of the car. Darwin and Anais followed.

Before they got to the door, Anais was grabbed by one of the zombies. Anais screamed for help.

''ANAIS!'' Gumball and Darwin yelled. They ran over to help her.

''Get off her!'' Gumball said as he pulled the zombie off.

''Are you okay?'' Darwin asked.

''Yeah, thanks!'' Anais said.

''Come on! Lets get into the mall!'' Gumball said as they all rushed through the door.

That's it for this chapter, sorry it was more short than the other one, I'll try to make chapter 3 longer.


	3. Chapter 3: To the mall

September 19

12:20 PM

When Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went through the door, they quickly shut it. They were exhausted from funning away from the undead.

When they got inside the mall, they noticed a bunch of people inside it. They also noticed a giant barricade surrounding the front door.

''Who are these people?'' Anais asked.

''I don't know sis, but we'll find out for sure.'' Gumball told Anais.

Just then, one of the people noticed them.

''Hey guys look! More survivors!'' He said.

''Survivors? What does he mean?'' Darwin asked.

Gumball wanted to ask one of these ''survivors'' what was going on, however he was to shy. He never knew any of these people.

Just then an old lady came up to Gumball.

''Have you seen my baby?! I cant live without my precious sweetie doggie! Oh where Is my modonna? Where is she?'' The old woman panicked as she walked away from Gumball.

''What is going on around here?'' Gumball asked.

Just then, he noticed Penny on the other side of the mall.

''what is penny doing here?'' Gumball asked himself.

Suddenly Penny noticed him. Just when Gumball was about to walk up to her, a man with a mustache came out of nowhere.

''Hey! This is no time to ogle pretty girls, son!'' The man said. ''Are you looking to get yourself eaten alive by zombies?'' He asked.

''What?! Did you just say zombies?'' Gumball asked.

''Take a look out there!'' The man said. ''If those aint zombies, what would you call em?'' The man asked.

Gumball took a look outside, and saw all of the zombies disgusting faces.

''zombies? Im sorry, I just don't want to believe it! Are you sure those aren't just crazy people?'' Gumball asked.

''Nope, those are definitely zombies!'' The man told Gumball. ''There have been more and more of em since last night. And now, they're all that's out there!'' He continued.

''Look on the bright side, zombies are stupid and slow!'' He said. ''We should be safe in here.'' He continued.

Gumball couldn't believe that zombies were real. I mean sure, he knows a ghost named Carrie. But still, he never believed there would ever be a zombie apocalypse.

''Alright then, feel like making yourself useful?'' the man asked. ''Take a look around the mall, and bring anything we can use for the barricade back here.'' The man said.

''Alright, but then we are going to have a nice little chat about what the fuck is going on?'' Gumball said.

''I'll tell you anything you want to know.'' The man said.

Gumball walked away to find something in use for the barricade. On his way there, he noticed an old man on the other side of the mall. Gumball stared at him wondering what he was doing all the way on the back of the mall.

''Hey! What do you think your doing all the way over there?'' Gumball asked trying to get the old mans attention. The old man noticed him and started walking near him.

''YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!'' The old man ordered Gumball. ''WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME TO THIS PLACE?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING?'' He asked angrily.

''would you calm down! I don't even know what your talking about!'' Gumball told him.

The old man settled down, and walked away grumpy.

Gumball had no idea who he was, and he was talking about.

''He must be crazy!'' Gumball said to himself.

Suddenly, the old woman from earlier was yelling.

''Madonna! My doggie is out there!'' She said as she was removing the barricade.

The security guards were trying to stop her, but she pushed them away and tried to save her dog. Unfortunately for everyone else, the zombies broke in the mall.

Everyone was dying in front of Gumballs eyes. He felt like he was going to vomit.

Suddenly, I man with a yellow t shirt tried to get everyones attention. ''What are you people doing?!'' He asked. ''Run! Everybody, to the stairs! MOVE!'' He said.

Gumball tried to get to the stairs, but too many zombies were blocking the path. He then saw a baseball bat and picked it up.

He charged through the zombies and tried to make his way to the stairs. He noticed Darwin and Anais already running up the stairs, and tried to catch up.

A zombie grabbed him on his way there, he struggled to get loose from the zombie. After releasing himself from danger. He ran up the stairs as quickly as possible.

That's it for chapter 3, chapter 4 will probably be even more interesting, don't forget to review your opinions on this story.


	4. Chapter 4: conversation

Note: sorry that I have not been doing this story lately, I was caught up on something else. Plus, at that time I wasn't really interested in fanfiction lately. And also at that time I accidently deleted the making of this chapter, but here it is finally. I know I always put this on the ending part of each chapter, but please make sure to review this story and favorite it, blah blah blah. Im bored, lets get the chapter started.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais got to the top of the stairs as quickly as possible. Gumball looked back at all the zombies that were invading the mall.

He finally looked back and ran off with Darwin and Anais. They all entered a room with 3 people along side with them. The yellow shirt guy was there along with 2 other people.

''Where are the others?'' he asked.

''I don't know, I hope they got away from those things!'' Gumball said.

Suddenly a man with a blue jacket that said Willamette on it walked up to the door and sealed it. Gumball tried to stop him, but the yellow shirt guy rejected him from doing so.

''If those things are still in the mall, then we shouldn't use this door.'' He explained.

He then walked up to one of the air ducts in the room.

''Wait a minute, what the hell do you think your doing?'' Gumball asked.

''The air ducts, they will lead us back to the mall, and luckily those things don't know how to use the ducts, so they wont be a factor.'' He explained.

''You're going back out there? What for?'' Darwin asked as he and Gumball tried to stop him.

He ignored them and went through the ducts. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were left alone by a woman.

''Nice bag.'' She said as she pointed at Gumballs backpack. ''are you a hiker?'' she asked.

''No, we were about to go on vacation, but whats the point of that now?'' Gumball asked.

''Who is your name?'' she asked again.

''My name is Gumball, this is Darwin and Anais.'' He explained as he introduced himself and his family.

''Nice to meet you all.'' She said. ''may I assist putting up that bag?'' she asked again.

''Oh no, that's fine I can do it myself.'' Gumball said as he went to put up his bag.

''How were you able to get here? Didn't the military block all roads on Willamette already?'' she asked Darwin.

''We got here by our car, and I didn't know the military already had this entire city blocked off.'' Darwin explained.

''How were you able to get in here without the factor of the military?'' she asked again.

''we don't know, it seemed pretty easy to us when we got here.'' Anais said.

''Im surprised, the military would have never let you in, and you shouldn't have come here.'' She said.

Gumball walked by at the very moment.

''I didn't know that there was a zombie apocalypse!'' Gumball said. ''They never said anything about it on the website or anything, not even the news!'' Gumball continued.

''I think that's only because we don't watch the news.'' Anais said sarcastically.

''Oh yeah right.'' Gumball said.

''Well, I hope you guys enjoy your stay, rescue will arrive in three days, lets just hope you can survive that long at least.'' She said.

When she was about to walk off, Gumball got her attention.

''Oh wait, I needed to tell you something!'' Gumball said.

''what is it?'' She asked.

''well, there was this old man on the very back part of the mall, he was yelling at me and everything. Did that guy do something?'' Gumball asked.

''No, but thanks for telling me.'' She lied.

''and one more question, who are you guys anyway?'' Gumball asked agaun.

The woman turned around and looked at Gumball.

''Im Jessie, the man you saw earlier is brad, that's all im authorized to tell you.'' She said as she walked off.

Gumball was in a state of thoughts.

''so what now?'' Darwin asked.

''we stay here?'' Anais asked herself.

''screw that! Im going after brad, he probably doesn't know what he is getting himself into!'' Gumball explained.

''But Gumball, we need to stay here, those zombies are everywhere!'' Darwin told him.

''Well I handled myself pretty well getting myself through the zombies now did i?'' Gumball asked and explained.

''yeah that is true, but you may never know. You could just die this time.'' Anais told Gumball.

They were all silent. He then turned to Darwin.

''Listen Darwin, its your job to look after Anais while im gone.'' Gumball told him.

''Why are you putting me into the job of babysitting?'' Darwin asked.

''Because you do a better job than I do!'' He explained.

''Good bye guys, and if I don't make it back, take care of yourselves.'' Gumball said as he walked off.

…

Gumball walked in front of the air vents where the man in the blue jacket was standing.

''Your not planning on going back out there are you?'' he asked.

''Brad might need my help.'' Gumball said.

''Fine, but just in case, take this.'' The man said as he gave him a phone.

''I will contact you when I see anything on the monitors.'' He said. ''and call me Odis.'' He said.

With that, gumball took the phone and when through the air ducts.

I hope you enjoyed, and once again sorry this took so long to put up. Please make sure to review and favorite. :D


End file.
